


On s’inquiétera plus tard

by FridayQueen



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayQueen/pseuds/FridayQueen
Summary: Après la bataille de Sodden, les deux magiciennes doivent récupérer leurs forces.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	On s’inquiétera plus tard

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : The Witcher ne m’appartient pas, ni ces personnages.  
> Note : Le confinement m’y a obligé : on découvre encore et toujours de nouvelles séries, The Witcher y est donc passé. Je tiens à préciser que je n’ai pas lu les livres et que je me base seulement sur la série. Comme beaucoup, j’ai décidé d’écrire ma propre fic sur ce qu’il se passe après la bataille de Sodden.

-Yennefer ! cria Tissaia en regardant tout autour d'elle, ses yeux cherchant désespérément l'autre magicienne.

Son cœur battait violement dans sa poitrine. Yennefer devait être là quelque part, elle le devait ! Sa protégée ne pouvait pas avoir été consumée par le chaos. Elle refusait de le croire. Pas elle.

Ses prières furent entendues car elle trouva Yennefer quelques instants plus tard étendue sur le sol brulé.

-Yennefer ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers elle.

Ses genoux frappèrent violemment le sol dur lorsqu'elle s'accroupit à ses côtés, ne se souciant pas de la douleur d'un tel geste elle prit délicatement le visage de Yennefer entre ses mains.

-Yennefer, murmura-t-elle en dégageant tendrement les mèches de cheveux de son front.

Les yeux de Yennefer s'ouvrirent difficilement mais un sourire sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant Tissaia au-dessus d'elle.

-Tu es là, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

-Oui, je suis là.

Tissaia avait, elle aussi, du mal à croire cela après avoir vu les flammes tout autour d'elle. Elle avait été si certaine de mourir. Pourtant même dans sa fureur, Yennefer l'avait épargnée.

-Tu as réussi, ajouta-t-elle avec fierté, elle avait toujours su que sa protégée ferait de grandes choses.

-Bien, souffla Yennefer qui avait toute les peines du monde à rester consciente.

Elle parvint à lever une main tremblante et la posa sur la cuisse de Tisssaia qui était à ses côtés, aussitôt la rectrice prit sa main dans la sienne en la portant à sa joue.

-Je suis si fatiguée.

-Je suis là Yennefer, tu peux te reposer.

Un autre sourire orna les lèvres de la plus jeune puis Tissaia s'assit complètement à ses côtés et prit Yennefer contre elle. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, elle pouvait entendre le cœur de Tissaia qui battait rapidement dans sa poitrine où sa tête était appuyée. Elle se demanda brièvement si c'était à cause d'elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

En sentant la main de Yennefer devenir molle, Tissaia comprit qu'elle s'était évanouie. Ses forces la quittait à elle aussi, le dimeritium se propageait de plus en plus dans son organisme. Elle avait réussi à y résister longtemps, mais maintenant qu'elle avait Yennefer contre elle et qu'une grande partie de l'armée adversaire était décimée elle se laissa glisser au sol. Elle garda l'autre magicienne fermement dans ses bras et pria pour qu'aucun ennemi ne les trouve, elles avaient toutes deux besoins de repos. L'effet du dimeritium disparaîtrait sûrement avec le temps et les forces de Yennefer reviendrait aussi. Peut-être qu'il y avait des alliées en vie non loin. A son tour Tissaia perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, elle était encore sur le sol dur et brulé, la chaleur du corps de Yennefer toujours contre elle. Elle vit un soldat au-dessus d'elle, il portait les armoiries de Timeria. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il disait quand sa vision s'obscurcit à nouveau.

En reprenant connaissance Tissaia sentit des draps doux et une odeur familière. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'elle était dans un lit.

-Yennefer ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de se lever.

Une main de posa doucement sur son épaule pour la faire se rallonger.

-Reste allongée.

Prenant peu à peu conscience de son environnement Tissaia vit qu'elle était dans sa chambre à l'académie d'Aretuza. Assise sur une chaise à côté de son lit se trouvait Sabrina. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres en voyant une de ses anciennes élèves ici, elle avait survécu à la bataille.

-Sabrina ? Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Où sont les autres ? Et Yennefer ?

Levant les mains d'une manière apaisante, Sabrina lui répondit calmement.

-Yennefer se repose dans une des chambres, Triss est avec elle. On n'est pas nombreux à avoir échappé à l'attaque.

Les yeux de Sabrina se mirent à briller et elle détourna le regard un instant.

-Les renforts sont arrivés, on a tenu assez longtemps, grâce à Yennefer… Tout le monde sait ce qu'elle a fait.

Tissaia serra la mâchoire, elle se doutait que certaines personnes ne seraient pas heureuses d'apprendre l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

-Il semblerait que tu avais raison d'en faire ton élève préférée.

-Elle n'était pas… commença Tissaia comme un réflexe, mais le sourcil levé de Sabrina l'empêcha de continuer.

Evidemment que Yennefer était son élève préférée, elle avait vu son potentiel avant tout le monde. Et elle avait eu raison.

-A d'autres, j'étais là pendant nos leçons… De toute façon comme je le disais, tu avais raison. Elle nous a sauvé.

-Comment vous nous avez trouvé ?

-Ce sont des soldats de l'armée du Roi Foltest qui vous ont trouvé toutes les deux.

L'image d'un soldat se penchant sur elle lui revint furtivement en mémoire.

-Vous étiez toutes les deux inconscientes quand on vous a vu avec Triss. L'armée du Nord a repris le flambeau avec quelques mages encore valides. Ils ont réussi à repousser l'armée de Nilfgaard pour le moment. Les mages blessés ont été rapatriés ici.

-Vous étiez blessés ? demanda Tissaia avec inquiétude.

-Triss a été gravement brulée en défendant la porte et j'ai…, Sabrina hésita un instant, j'ai fait une chute assez violente, j'ai eu beaucoup d'os cassés. Les réparer ça fait un mal de chien.

L'instinct de la rectrice lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose que son ancienne élève lui cachait, mais elle n'insista pas pour le moment. Elle sentait ses paupières s'alourdir de seconde en seconde. Sabrina sembla s'en rendre compte.

-Tiens, bois cela. Tu as encore besoin de repos.

Elle lui tendit un breuvage que Tissaia but avant de se recoucher, s'endormant presque instantanément. Ses questions attendraient.

Il faisait sombre quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle gémit en sentant sa tête lui faire atrocement mal. A côté d'elle, sur la chaise se tenait quelqu'un mais ce n'était pas Sabrina, ses cheveux étaient bien plus foncés et ses yeux étaient violets.

-Bienvenue parmi nous Tissaia.

La rectrice fronça les sourcils en voyant Yennefer tout sourire à ses côtés.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-elle, la voix rauque.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, tu as été inconsciente pendant trois jours.

Trois jours ? C'était une longue période, pourtant elle se sentait encore terriblement faible. Merci le dimeritium.

-Et toi ? Tu as fait exploser ton chaos, je n'avais jamais vu cela auparavant. Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà à nouveau en forme ? grommela-t-elle.

-Ah, les joies de la jeunesse ! répliqua Yennefer d'un air taquin.

Un gémissement misérable s'échappa des lèvres de Tissaia, faisant ricaner Yennefer. La plus jeune lui tendit ensuite une tasse pour la faire boire.

-Plus sérieusement, j'avais seulement besoin de repos. Toi tu as été empoisonnée… A quoi pensais-tu en allant voir Fringilla toute seule ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement mécontente.

-Je devais essayer.

Yennefer voulu répondre, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. A la place, elle regarda intensément Tissaia boire la soupe que la guérisseuse en chef et Sabrina avaient préparé pour elle.

-Repose toi.

Sans se faire prier plus longtemps la rectrice se cala dans son lit et se rendormit. La prochaine fois qu'elle se réveilla, elle sentit qu'elle avait froid, mais aussi qu'elle transpirait. Elle avait des frissons et ses cheveux étaient collés à son front. Elle gémit en comprenant qu'elle avait de la fièvre.

Avec soulagement elle sentit que quelqu'un avait posé quelque chose d'humide sur son front et sur sa nuque. Elle crut entendre la voix contrariée de Yennefer, mais elle était dans un état second, elle ne pouvait en être sûre.

Quand elle parvint à nouveau à ouvrir les yeux elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, malgré la fatigue qui engourdissait ses membres. Il y avait une source de chaleur à ses côtés. Avec curiosité Tissaia vit Yennefer endormie dans son lit avec elle. Elle fronça les sourcils à la liberté qu'avait prise son ancienne élève.

-Elle est insupportable.

Tissaia faillit sursauter en entendant Triss. Elle était assise sur la chaise qu'avait occupé Sabrina puis Yennefer. Revenant à elle, la rectrice se douta que Triss parlait de Yennefer.

-Pourquoi ?

Un soupir désabusé s'échappa des lèvres de Triss.

-Tu as eu de la fièvre pendant deux jours, on était tous très inquiet. Le poison avait pénétré ton organisme plus profondément que ce que l'on avait cru au début. Yennefer a compris que tu avais dû le combattre pendant la bataille, le rendant plus fort. Bien entendu, elle a cru que c'était sa faute car elle est venue vers toi pour demander ton aide.

Soudainement très éveillée, Tissaia redouta les prochains mots de Triss. Elle se rappela qu'entre deux moments de délire il y avait eu une douleur intense et des cris.

-Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

-Elle a fait sortir le dimeritium de ton corps par la magie, moins de dix jours après avoir fait bruler toute une armée !

-Fille stupide, marmonna Tissaia.

-C'est ce que je disais, évidement aussi insupportable qu'elle soit elle a réussi à faire sortir le dimeritium de toi avant de s'évanouir. Quand elle se réveilla elle va nous le répéter chaque jour.

Malgré l'ennuie dans sa voix, Tissaia pouvait voir que Triss était fière de son amie qui semblait accomplir prouesse sur prouesse.

-Quand a-t-elle fait ça ?

-Il y a quelques heures.

Hochant la tête Tissaia se rendit compte qu'effectivement elle pouvait à nouveau sentir la magie transiter faiblement en elle. Tout cela grâce à Yennefer. Triss lui donna à boire et elle put manger quelques bouts de pommes. Elle réussit même à se lever, avec l'aide de Triss, pour faire un peu de toilette.

Tissaia n'aimait pas paraître si faible devant son ancienne élève, mais elle avait confiance en Triss et savait que tout ce qui se passait dans sa chambre allait y rester. Elle se sentait plus humaine après avoir mangé et s'être rafraîchie, cependant elle était encore fatiguée et elle se rallongea dans son lit.

-As-tu besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

-Non c'est bon. J'ai seulement de me reposer, tu peux y aller. Je vais surveiller Yennefer.

Triss sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, elle lui tendit une cloche qu'elle pouvait agiter pour la faire venir si besoin, avant de sortir de sa chambre. Tissaia regarda Yennefer endormie à ses côtés. Décidément elle était encore plus puissante qu'elle ne l'avait cru, elle imagina Yennefer en train de faire sortir le dimeritium de son corps avec acharnement. Jamais personne n'avait réussis à faire sortir magiquement ce poison qui contrait justement les effets de la magie, du moins pas à sa connaissance. Cependant elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un inhalant du dimeritium non plus. Finalement elle était soulagée d'avoir réussi à s'en sortir, elle devait sa vie à Yennefer. Une seconde fois.

Maintenant que le dimeritium était sorti de son organisme, sa récupération se fit rapidement. Le lendemain elle pouvait se lever sans avoir de vertiges et elle put même prendre un bain dans sa salle de bain privée.

En revenant elle vit que Yennefer était toujours inconsciente sur son lit. Elle était légèrement inquiète même si cela ne faisait qu'un jour qu'elle était dans cet état. De plus ces dernières heures, elle avait commencé à remuer. Triss lui avait dit qu'il lui avait fallu deux jours et demi pour se réveiller après la bataille, cependant elle avait aussi appris que Yennefer avait exagéré son rétablissement quand elles avaient parlé avant sa fièvre. En réalité elle n'avait pas entièrement récupéré quand elle avait utilisé la magie pour la guérir. D'où son inquiétude en cet instant. Elle avait peur que Yennefer ait trop forcé sur sa magie.

Tissaia soupira devant l'opiniâtreté de son élève préférée avant de prendre place dans le lit à son tour pour se coucher.

Yennefer sentit le lit bouger alors qu'elle émergeait doucement. Derrière ses paupières encore closes elle vit la légère source lumineuse disparaître après avoir entendu souffler, quelqu'un venait d'éteindre une bougie, les plongeant dans le noir. Son corps se tendit, prête à riposter s'il le fallait, lorsqu'elle sentit un doux parfum. Un parfum qu'elle pourrait reconnaître n'importe où. La personne qui était avec elle était Tissaia. Une vague de soulagement s'empara d'elle, elle se rappela qu'elle avait réussi à avoir extirpé le dimeritium de Tissaia avant de tomber inconscience. Tissaia semblait avoir survécu à la manœuvre et elle aussi.

Bien.

A ses côtés Tissaia se glissait sous les draps, soudain elle sentit des doigts sur son front, poussant doucement ses cheveux puis des lèvres se posèrent à leur place. Yennefer se mordit la langue pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux.

Tissaia venait-elle de l'embrasser sur le front ?

La rectrice avait-elle déjà montré une tel geste d'affection envers elle ?

Elle pouvait se rappeler de rares sourires sincères durant son apprentissage, de leurs retrouvailles sur le champ de bataille, de ses gestes doux… Mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'a reçu de baiser de sa part.

Yennefer sentit ses joues chauffer et elle fut reconnaissante que la pièce soit plongée dans le noir. Tissaia s'allongea dans le lit près d'elle et pourtant si loin. N'écoutant que son instinct, Yennefer se tourna vers Tissaia, gardant un visage impassible et les yeux fermés, elle passa son bras autour de la taille de la rectrice avant de se blottir complément contre elle. Son nez se retrouva près de ses cheveux où elle pouvait sentir le parfum de l'autre femme. Yennefer espéra que Tissaia n'avait retrouvé toutes ses capacités magiques car elle pourrait sentir son cœur battre à vive allure dans sa poitrine… De toute façon il battait si fort que même sans magie, elle était certaine que Tissaia pouvait l'entendre.

Anxieuse elle attendit la réaction de Tissaia, priant pour ne pas qu'elle la rejette. Ce fut le contraire, elle entendit un soupir apaisé s'échapper des lèvres de Tissaia puis sa tête se pencha sur la sienne.

Les deux femmes s'endormirent, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Ce fut le froid qui réveilla Yennefer, confuse elle ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il faisait nuit noire. Le lit était vide à ses côtés, les draps froissés comme si quelqu'un venait de se lever. Où était Tissaia ? Pourquoi s'était-elle levé en pleine nuit ?

Soudain elle entendit une porte se fermer et des pas se rapprochant du lit. Tissaia avait dû se lever pour se soulager, se dit Yennefer en fermant ses yeux pour essayer de se rendormir. Elle sentit l'autre femme prendre place à ses côtés. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement quand Tissaia se blottit contre elle tout naturellement. Sentant que son cœur battait vite à nouveau, Yennefer passa tout de même son bras autour de la taille de Tissaia comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt.

Rapidement elle entendit la respiration de Tissaia ralentir tandis qu'elle s'endormait. Le sommeil vint plus difficilement à Yennefer en comprenant que Tissaia appréciait leur étreinte. Lorsque Yennefer avait pris le risque la première fois de se lover contre elle, Tissaia aurait pu accepter le geste d'affection pour lui faire plaisir, ou seulement pour quelques minutes le temps qu'elle s'endorme. Cependant cette fois-ci c'était Tissaia elle-même qui avait cherché ce confort.

Yennefer n'avait plus du tout froid maintenant, bien au contraire.

Le chant d'un oiseau réveilla Yennefer le lendemain, dehors le soleil était presque à son zénith. Tissaia n'était plus avec elle dans le lit, mais sur un fauteuil confortable non loin avec une tasse fumante entre ses mains.

-Bonjour, salua Yennefer en souriant.

Levant un sourcil, Tissaia s'approcha du lit. Elle déposa la tasse sur le meuble qui se trouvait non loin. Elle s'assit sur le lit, à côté de Yennefer se redressa légèrement, s'appuyant contre la tête de lit en bois.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Bien, je pense que j'ai bien récupéré.

-Bon… parce qu'il faut que tu saches que ce tu as fait était stupide ! répondit Tissaia en serrant les dents.

Les yeux de Yennefer s'écarquillèrent en entendant la colère dans la voix de la rectrice.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as bien entendu ! A quel moment as-tu pensé que c'était une bonne idée d'extraire du dimeritium avec l'aide de la magie ? Seulement quelques jours après avoir mis le feu à une armée ?

-Ton état empirait ! s'exclama-t-elle pour se défendre.

-Il avait peut-être besoin d'empirer avant d'elle mieux.

-Peut-être que oui mais peut-être que tu aurais pu mourir aussi. Je n'allais pas laisser ça arriver. Je savais ce que je faisais.

-Oh vraiment ? demanda Tissaia en essayant de se concentrer sur le fait que sa protégée aurait pu mourir plutôt que sur la déclaration de Yennefer sur son refus de la voir mourir à elle.

-Et oui, j'ai fait des recherches.

Étonnée, Tissaia fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait très bien la plupart des livres de la bibliothèque de l'Académie et le peu qui parlaient du dimeritium n'y avait jamais fait allusion en poudre. C'était de la magie très noire, de la magie qu'ils n'enseignaient pas ici. Alors comment en si peu de temps Yennefer avait-elle pu…

-Tu es allée dans la section interdit du troisième étage ? s'exclama Tissaia avec choc.

Là où se trouvait quelques ouvrages de magie noir, démonologie et autres magies interdites.

-Fringilla a choisi ses armes, si je voulais te sauver il fallait que je me renseigne.

-Comment as-tu pu rentrer dans la section ? Tu n'as pas… Tu as pris ma clé ?

-Il nous a fallu chercher un peu…

-Nous ?

-J'ai eu de l'aide, je n'aurai pas réussi à m'introduire toute seule.

Le sourire arrogant de Yennefer lui donna mal à la tête.

-Sabrina et Triss j'imagine.

-Qui d'autres ?

Prenant une grande inspiration, Tissaia essaya de se calmer. Ses anciennes élèves avaient violé plusieurs règles de l'académie et plus, dans le but de la sauver.

-C'était encore plus imprudent que ce que je pensais, si Stregobor…

-Personne ne m'a vu, lui dit-elle d'une voix rassurante.

-Yennefer…

Elle était inquiète pour elle. Quand cesserait-elle de s'inquiéter pour Yennefer ? Sûrement jamais. Surtout si elle continuait d'agir de la sorte, sans tenir comptes des conséquences de ses actes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Tissaia leva les yeux vers Yennefer, elle ne lui avait pas communiquer ses inquiétudes par télépathie, Yennefer savait seulement trop bien lire en elle.

-Est-ce que ça a marché au moins ? As-tu récupérer ta magie ?

Yennefer ne pouvait imaginer la perte qu'avait dû ressentir Tissaia sur le champ de bataille ou le peu de temps qu'elle avait vécu consciente après son empoisonnement.

-Oui, elle revient petit à petit.

Délicatement, elle lui prit la main. Souriant devant sa victoire, Yennefer enlaça leurs doigts.

-Stregobor ne va pas apprécier tout cela.

-Quoi ? Que tu ais survécu ?

-Oui, entre-autre. Je pense qu'il espérait secrètement nous voir mortes. Il ne me porte pas beaucoup dans son cœur et maintenant qu'il sait dont ce tu es capable…

Elle laissa la phrase en suspens, elle craignait les nouvelles manigances du mage. Les doigts de Yennefer se serrèrent contre les siens.

-Je sais me défendre, je ne laisserai pas un idiot comme lui me pourrir la vie. C'est d'ailleurs une surprise que tu ne l'es déjà pas transformé en merde de cheval ! Tu mériterais un royaume pour tant de patience.

Malgré elle, Tissaia sourit. Si Yennefer savait le nombre de fois qu'elle avait planifié sa mort dans sa tête. En voyant le regard taquin de l'autre magicienne elle se dit qu'elle en avait peut-être une idée. Elles restèrent silencieuses de longues secondes, profitant de paix du moment jusqu'à ce que le ventre de Yennefer n'indique sa présente.

-Tu devrais manger.

Tissaia se leva en déliant leurs mains, laissant sa place vide sur le lit pour apporter une assiette que Yennefer n'avait pas vu plus tôt. Il y avait un peu de purée, du lapin et une pomme. Prenant conscience de sa faim, elle dévora l'assiette avec plaisir. En voyant l'appétit de Yennefer, Tissaia agita une clochette et quelques instants plus tard un coup se fit entendre à la porte avant que Triss n'entre dans la pièce.

-Tu es réveillée !

Posant son assiette, Yennefer accueillit avec joie son amie. Sabrina rentra derrière elle et Tissaia lui demanda d'apporter plus à manger. Hochant la tête la blonde s'éclipsa avant de revenir avec la nourriture promise et une carafe de jus de pomme.

Yennefer se sentait encore un peu faible, allant tout de même mieux après son bon repas, cependant Tissaia refusa qu'elle se lève du lit si tôt.

-Tu dois encore te reposer.

-Mais je n'ai fait que dormir ces derniers temps !

-Quand tu ne te faufilais pas dans la section interdite…

-Mais c'était il y a des jours.

Triss et Sabrina durent cacher leurs sourires devant la scène qui se jouait face à elles. Yennefer semblait avoir retrouver ses cinq ans à bouder tandis que Tissaia, fidèle à elle-même, la surprotégeait.

Finalement ce fut Tissaia qui l'emporta et Yennefer resta au lit en maugréant. Triss et Sabrina apportèrent un jeu de carte pour faire passer le temps, tandis que Tissaia avait le nez plongé dans son travail lisant les lettres qu'elle avait reçu et les comptes de l'académie. Malgré la guerre, son travail ne s'était pas arrêté. Tissaia aurait pu s'occuper de ses correspondances dans son bureau qui se trouvait à côté, cependant elle ne voulait pas quitter ses appartements. Une partie d'elle voulait rester auprès de Yennefer pour s'assurer qu'elle récupérait bien, l'autre partie ne voulait pas avoir à faire face aux autres mages qui se trouvaient aux alentours. Elle se doutait que Stregobor, entre autres, l'attendait de pied ferme.

Le Roi Foltest avait peut-être repoussé l'assaut de l'armée de Nilfgaard et les combats avaient cessé pour tout le monde, mais elle ne pouvait s'attendre à ce que cela continue bien longtemps. Fringilla avait sûrement d'autres tours dans son sac.

Après que Triss et Sabrina leurs ait apporté de quoi manger, elles prirent congés pour retourner dans leurs propres chambres.

-Est-ce que je peux au moins aller me laver ? demanda Yennefer, tandis que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon.

Tissaia la regarda attentivement, elle avait repris des couleurs et ses yeux violets la suppliaient de répondre oui.

-Très bien, laisse-moi te préparer un bain, soupira-t-elle.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Yennefer en voyant que Tissaia avait cédé et qu'elle allait pouvoir bouger un peu. Tapotant son ventre avec doigts, elle attendit la rectrice.

-Viens, dit Tissaia de longues minutes plus tard.

Yennefer posa ses pieds au sol puis elle se leva. Elle sentit sa tête tourner légèrement et son estomac protester mais essaya de rien montrer. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Tissaia s'approcher d'elle, prête à la rattraper si elle tombait, cependant elle resta debout et indiqua à Tissaia de passer devant pour lui montrer où son bain l'attendait.

Les deux magiciennes passèrent une des deux portes du fond de la chambre, de l'autre côté se trouvait une petite pièce où il y avait une baignoire en son centre, sculptée dans de la pierre. Des bougies étaient disposées tout autour de la salle donnant une douce atmosphère à la pièce. Un peu de vapeur s'échappait de la surface de l'eau et Yennefer ne perdit pas une seconde. Elle enleva ses vêtements avant de prendre appui pour se plonger dans l'eau. Un soupir satisfait s'échappa de ses lèvres en se sentait immergée. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants une fois qu'elle fut assise dans l'eau.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit elle vit que Tissaia était toujours là à la surveiller avec attention. Un frisson la parcourut malgré la chaleur de l'eau et un air lubrique passa sur son visage.

-Tu pourrais tout aussi bien me rejoindre, si tu as peur que je ne me noie.

A sa plus grande surprise, Tissaia porta ses mains à son cou pour défaire les boutons de sa robe. Les yeux grands ouverts, Yennefer regarda Tissaia se déshabiller sous ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus, le fait que Tissaia ait accepté presque immédiatement de venir prendre un bain avec elle ou le fait qu'elle ne fit aucun commentaire en voyant que Yennefer ne la quittait pas des yeux alors qu'elle retirait sa robe. Yennefer ne pouvait détourner le regard, Tissaia était encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée, elle avait déjà pensé à quoi ressemblait la rectrice sans ses robes complexes, elle y avait pensé un trop grand nombre de fois par ailleurs.

Yennefer n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de pudique, surtout pas après son ascension. Elle avait un corps superbe et aimait le montrer. Elle ne savait pas si Tissaia l'avait déjà vu nue avant qu'elle n'entre dans le bain mais ce qui était certain c'était qu'elle n'avait jamais autant de peau de l'autre femme. Tissaia avait toujours eu des vêtements qui cachaient le superbe corps qui se tenait face à elle.

Tissaia entra avec grâce dans le bain chaud et Yennefer entendit un très faible fredonnement de sa part, la faisant frissonner une seconde fois.

-Quoi ? demanda la plus âgée, devant l'air encore stupéfait de Yennefer.

Avec horreur, Yennefer se sentit rougir légèrement.

-Rien… Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais, c'est tout.

-Je n'allais pas gâcher de l'eau chaude, répondit Tissaia en haussant les épaules comme s'il était habituel pour elle de se baigner avec une de ses anciennes élèves.

Elle récupéra une éponge sur un des rebords de la baignoire et la jeta à Yennefer avant d'en prendre une pour elle. Reprenant ses esprits, Yennefer commença à se laver. Elle prit tout son temps, s'occupant aussi de ses cheveux avant de retourner son attention sur Tissaia, qui avait un regard indéchiffrable posé sur elle.

Essayant de reprendre le contrôle, Yennefer lui fit un sourire taquin.

-Tu veux que je te lave le dos ?

A nouveau Tissaia la surprit en hochant la tête et s'approchant d'elle avant de se tourner pour lui montrer son dos. Les yeux de Yennefer se posèrent sur le dos fin de Tissaia et sa nuque, ses cheveux étaient toujours tenus par un chignon. Trempant l'éponge dans l'eau, elle commença à laver le dos de Tissaia.

Jamais de sa vie elle n'aurait pensé à se retrouver dans une telle situation, pourtant c'était bien sa main qui se posa délicatement sur la taille de Tissaia tandis que l'autre frottait méticuleusement son dos.

Les yeux de Tissaia se fermèrent en sentant les mouvements de Yennefer, cela faisait si longtemps que quelqu'un ne s'était pas occupé d'elle comme cela. Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'elle avait ne serait-ce que quelqu'un qui partage son lit, même pour une soirée ? Au moins une centaine d'année…

Ses réactions face à Yennefer lui faisait un peu peur. Elle savait qu'elle était trop attachée à elle, le fait qu'elle soit en plus une belle femme n'aidait pas. Elle devait faire attention. Pourtant pour la première fois depuis si longtemps elle n'avait plus envie de faire attention, elle avait envie de se laisser aller avec Yennefer. Elle était certaine que si elle faisait un mouvement vers Yennefer elle accepterait, elle avait bien vu comment l'autre sorcière l'avait regardé un peu plus tôt.

Soupirant, elle sentait le pouce de la main de Yennefer qui lui tenait la taille faire de douces caresses et même si son corps lui criait de se retourner et de prendre Yennefer dans la baignoire, elle freina ses envies. Elles étaient encore faibles et devaient se reposer, ce qu'elle avait en tête était tout sauf reposant.

-Merci, dit-elle après plusieurs minutes.

Tissaia se retourna lorsque les mains de Yennefer quittèrent son dos. Yennefer voulut la taquiner sur le fait qu'elle l'avait remercié, un fait extrêmement rare, mais Tissaia prit la parole avant.

-Allez à ton tour.

Ne voulant pour rien au monde rater cela, Yennefer lui présenta son dos et Tissaia lui offrit le même traitement dont elle avait eu droit plus peu plus tôt.

-As-tu récupéré assez de ton chaos ?

La voix de Yennefer la sortit de ses pensées.

-Je pense que oui.

-Mais as-tu essayé de faire quelque chose ?

Tissaia retira ses mains et Yennefer lui fit face d'un air inquiet.

-Pas encore.

Yennefer pouvait comprendre sa réticence. Et si malgré tout elle était privée de tous pouvoirs ? Comment ferait-elle ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Tissaia se leva et s'enroula dans une serviette. Yennefer fit de même, sous l'œil attentif de la rectrice. Le bain lui avait fait du bien même si elle sentait ses jambes encore un peu instables. Tissaia s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle ferma les yeux tandis que Yennfer fronça ses sourcils puis elle entendit l'autre femme murmurer. Soudain une douce chaleur l'enveloppa, séchant son corps et ses cheveux.

Yennefer sourit quand elle vit les yeux de Tissaia s'ouvrir à nouveau. Elle sourit à son tour, voyant que son sort avait fonctionné. Yennefer imita Tissaia en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la rectrice pour lancer le même sort. Elle vit l'eau s'évaporer du corps de Tissaia, mais elle se sentit légèrement plus faible. Malheureusement pour elle, Tissaia s'en rendit compte.

-Yennefer ! C'est trop tôt.

Tissaia tendit une nouvelle robe pour Yennefer avec raideur, la regardant y rentrer dedans avant d'en faire de même.

-Allons-nous coucher.

-Si tu voulais m'avoir dans ton lit il…

-Tais-toi, répondit Tissaia en lui lançant un regard noir.

Yennefer ne put s'empêcher de ricaner avant de suivre Tissaia, cependant elle devait avouer qu'elle avait hâte de pouvoir se coucher. Même ce simple sort l'avait fatiguée, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû tenter quelque chose si tôt après ces derniers exploits magiques. Cependant elle n'allait pas le dire à Tissaia, elle serait trop heureuse d'avoir eu raison et aurait encore des moyens de pressions sur elle.

Allongée sur le lit confortable de Tissaia, elle regarda l'autre femme retourner dans la salle de bain, sûrement pour vider la baignoire et éteindre les bougies. Au chaud sous les couvertures, elle ferma les yeux, écoutant Tissaia finir de tout préparer autour d'elle.

Finalement Tissaia prit place à ses côtés. Elle savait qu'elle était frustrée par elle mais cela n'empêcha Yennefer de se blottir contre Tissaia, comme la nuit précédente. Le cœur battant elle attendit une remarque mais Tissaia laissa sa tête tomber sur la sienne et elle sentit ses doigts sur les siens.

-Bonne nuit Tissaia.

-Bonne nuit Yennefer.

Tissaia ferma les yeux, essayant de s'endormir quand Yennefer reprit la parole.

-Merci.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

-Pour t'occuper de moi.

-Tu as fait la même chose.

-Il faut croire que je tiens à toi en fin de compte, murmura Yennefer mais assez fort pour que Tissaia l'entende tout de même.

-J'ai toujours tenu à toi Yennefer, confessa-t-elle d'un air grave.

Yennefer voulu répliquer, mais elle savait que ce que disait Tissaia était vrai. Elle tenait à toutes ses élèves, même si souvent elle avait d'étranges manières de le montrer. Tissaia s'était occupée d'elle dès l'instant où elle l'avait acheté, elle se rappelait qu'elle lui avait donné à manger et offert une couverture dans le chariot alors qu'elle quittait sa maison. Elle avait toujours eu une attention particulière pour elle, même si elle était difforme et tellement différente des autres. Elle ne pouvait oublier ce que lui avait dit Vilgefortz, qu'elle était la meilleure de ses élèves. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait jamais cela, pourtant elle savait qu'il y avait une part de vérité, Sabrina l'avait déjà taquiné avec ce genre de remarques bien souvent.

Tissaia se montrait froide, mais elle savait que c'était une façon de se protéger. Elle se souvenait du regard de Tissaia durant les événements de Sodden.

Non, il n'y avait pas de doutes. Tissaia de Vries tenait à elle.

-Ne le dis pas trop fort, je ferai des jaloux.

-Malheureusement je crois que je n'ai pas réussi à bien le cacher.

Le ton exaspéré étonna Yennefer, se sentant vexée et s'écarta légèrement de Tissaia.

-Et bien désolée…

Tissaia la ramena contre elle presque aussitôt.

-Ce n'était pas un reproche.

-On aurait dit pourtant.

-Non, ce n'était pas… Ce que je voulais dire c'était que certaines personnes qui me veulent du mal pourraient t'utiliser pour m'atteindre et la dernière chose que je veux c'est que tu sois blessée.

-Qu'ils essayent… Je leur ferai remarquer que j'ai brûlé une armée.

-Oui c'est vrai.

Yennefer pouvait entendre le sourire dans la réponse de Tissaia.

-Donc… Maintenant qu'on sait qu'on tient l'une à l'autre, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Maintenant on dort.

Faisant la moue, Yennefer pensait à autre chose. Elle voulait au moins embrasser Tissaia, si elle s'écoutait elle voulait bien plus mais elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas en grande forme et elle avait besoin de toutes ses forces pour faire des folies avec le corps de Tissaia.

Yennefer sentit les lèvres de Tissaia se poser sur son front. Ce n'était pas tout à fait le baiser qu'elle espérait, mais pour le moment elle allait s'en contenter. De plus ses paupières étaient lourdes et elle ferma les yeux.

Tissaia était assise derrière sa petite table qui lui servait de bureau dans sa chambre quand Yennefer se réveilla. Elle grommela des salutations, faisant lever les yeux de Tissaia vers elle.

-I manger à ta droite.

Sentant qu'elle avait faim, Yennefer mangea sans attendre plus longtemps. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé elle se leva péniblement. Du coin de l'œil elle pouvait voir Tissaia qui la surveillait, mais heureusement elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Yennefer marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se rafraichir puis s'assit lourdement sur une banquette moelleuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je programme les prochains cours.

-Tu vas retourner enseigner ?

-Pas dans l'immédiat, répondit-elle d'un ton las.

Yennefer grimaça, elle se doutait qu'elle allait devoir donner des explications aux autres mages qui avaient lâchement choisi de rester se cacher alors qu'elle et d'autres étaient allés se battre. D'autant que la guerre n'était sûrement pas terminée.

Soupirant, Tissaia laissa ce qu'elle faisait pour se tourner vers Yennefer.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Mieux, d'ici quelques jours je pourrai à nouveau être complètement insupportable comme le dit si bien Triss.

Tissaia sourit mais Yennefer pouvait voir qu'elle avait l'esprit ailleurs.

-Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas pouvoir repousser cela plus longtemps.

-Quoi donc ?

-La réunion avec la Confrérie.

-Très bien, je viens avec toi, répondit Yennefer en se levant ignorant le léger vertige qu'elle ressentit.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit une très bonne idée.

-Tu auras besoin de moi là-bas et de tous ceux qui ont survécu. Je ne te laisserai pas les affronter toute seule.

-Ils ne vont pas aimer.

-Je m'en moque, je veux qu'ils savent que je suis avec toi et s'ils commencent à dire des conneries je peux toujours les faire brûler, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Oui, je suppose que tu pourrais faire cela, dit Tissaia en s'approchant d'elle avec un léger sourire moqueur. Tu te montres très protectrice ces derniers temps.

Yennefer leva un sourcil d'un air charmeur.

-Et ça te dérange ?

-Non, fais attention je pourrais commencer à aimer ça.

Leurs yeux se regardèrent avant intensité quand subitement, Tissaia détourna son regard.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Yennefer qui avait aimé le ton que la discussion avait prise avant la fuite inattendue de la rectrice.

Tissaia resta silencieuse quelques instants. Elle aimait voir ce côté de Yennefer, elle aimait voir qu'elle comptait pour elle. C'était pour cela que cela sera encore plus dur quand Yennefer la quitterait. Elle ne faisait pas d'illusions, la vie de Yennefer n'était pas Azureta contrairement à elle.

Une main chaude se posa sur sa joue.

Avant aujourd'hui jamais Yennefer n'aurait osé faire un tel geste, cependant dormir enlacée ces deux dernières nuits et se baigner nue avec Tissaia, avaient très certainement redéfini les limites.

-Tissaia ? Qu'il-y-t-il ?

Laissant leurs regards se croiser Tissaia lui répondit.

-Que va-t-il se passer après ?

-Après quoi ?

-Après la guerre ? Que vas-tu faire ?

Yennefer fut désarçonnée et enleva sa main de la joue de Tissaia, elle n'avait pas pensé si loin. Elle était encore jeune et n'avait pas l'expérience de Tissaia, évidement que l'autre femme pensait déjà à l'après-guerre.

-Je ne sais pas encore, avoua-t-elle, mais je sais ce que je vais faire maintenant.

Tissaia fronça les sourcils puis vit le visage de Yennefer s'approcher d'elle et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Tissaia ferma les yeux en passant ses bras autour du cou de Yennefer pour la maintenir contre elle. Yennefer sourit dans le baiser, elle le laissa durer de longues et merveilleuses secondes avant de s'écarter. Elle ne voulait rien de plus que de continuer, surtout que maintenant qu'elle avait la confirmation que Tissaia était tout aussi intéressée qu'elle.

-Tu pourrais reporter votre réunion encore un peu non ? Tu dois te reposer.

-Je suis sûre que ce que tu as en tête n'est pas très reposant, répondit Tissaia en souriant.

-Peut-être, mais cela n'inclus pas de magie.

-Pas de magie ? Je pense que je pourrais t'apprendre deux ou trois choses Yennefer de Vengerberg, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Un frisson d'excitation parcouru le dos de la plus jeune.

-Je ne demande qu'à apprendre madame la rectrice, répondit-elle avec supplication.

Tissaia s'éloigna d'elle à sa plus grande frustration.

-Je ne sais pas trop, tu dois encore récupérer.

Yennefer voyait très bien la lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de Tissaia.

-Je serai sage, promit-elle.

Du feu coulait dans le sang de Tissaia en entendant Yennefer lui parler ainsi. Elle s'était promis d'attendre qu'elles soient plus en forme avant de tenter quelque chose de ce genre avec Yennefer. Cependant elle se sentait plutôt bien aujourd'hui et Yennefer semblait aussi aller beaucoup mieux que la veille. Peut-être qu'elles pourraient commencer doucement… Elles avaient encore du temps avant que toute cette histoire de Nilfgaard ne soit terminée, donc Yennefer n'allait pas partir de si vite. Elle pourrait s'inquiéter du départ de Yennefer plus tard.

-Tu feras ce que je te dis ? demanda Tissaia, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux.

-Oui, souffla rapidement Yennefer.

Tissaia mordit sa lèvre inférieure en regardant attentivement Yennefer qui semblait consumée par la luxure.

Merveilleux. Elle allait pouvoir s'occuper de la belle femme qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Les yeux brillants, elle tira Yennefer vers son lit.

-Dans ce cas...


End file.
